Anonymous Fail: Dragon Age 2 edition
by NuitNuit
Summary: A collection of DA2 LJ K!meme prompt fills for Dragon Age 2.  Will contain mature content including slash. Some pairings include Nate/Carver


**AN: **_Continuing in my grand tradition of anon failing, included in this collection are non-crack fills for the DA2 K!Meme. Some will be Slashy (like this first one) and others may not..._

_I had this prompt in mind for some time before I saw it posted on k!meme. I finally found time to sit down and finish it._

_**Prompt**__: Come on. Angry brother Carver meets former-angry-brother Nathaniel. How could it possibly go wrong? Two Wardens, exploring the Deep Roads together?_

_Come on, kinkmeme. Don't let me down._

* * *

><p>Carver's body smashed against time worn pillar. Nathaniel's body pressed into his, chest against chest, hands fumbling for armor clasps. Their mouths met; hunger, desperation, worry and anger, all poured into the movements of tooth and tongue.<p>

Leg plates clanked as they fell upon the cobbled ground only to be soon followed by gauntlets. It was not wise, to take Carver like this, here out in the open for any to see, for any darkspawn to walk in upon. But, Nathaniel found himself unable to care.

Fingers fisted within Carver's hair, tugging sharply at his head. "I turned around and you were not there," Nathaniel rasped huskily, lips finding the edge of Carver's ear. He'd thought him gone. He'd thought everyone gone.

"Missed me?" Carver managed through wince spread lips, his hand drifting to find the hardness pushing against the front of Nathaniel's breeches. The rebellious nature of his tone coupled with the teasing manner in which Carver's palm brushed against him only further stoked Nathaniel's anger.

He _had_ missed him. Worry had gnawed at his insides, a sense of horror he'd not felt in some time crawling along his skin when he realized not just the others were gone but _Carver_ was gone as well. He tried to tell himself that was merely the concern of one warden for the other. But he knew that was a lie painted in uneven stroke to help obscure the harshness of the truth.

The two men were too similar not to be drawn together. Carver came to the wardens, a young man with something to prove, much as Nathaniel had. The infamy of a family member shadowed them both. Their actions eclipsed by those of another. Both desperately tried to break free of the chains imposed upon them, to make their name mean something other than _sister _or _father_, _Champion _or _traitor._

A growl grew in the back of Nathaniel's throat at the purposefully smug squeeze of Carver's fingers and the smirk that all too easily cornered his mouth. Their similarities, however, did not make them equal and it certainly did not mean Nathaniel would allow Carver to toy with him.

Teeth drug along the stubble dabbled slope of Carver's neck. "You should have told me your sister was so pretty," Nathaniel murmured. "I would have tried to meet her sooner." Mentioning Circe was cheap, but Nathaniel did not care. It was a game they played with the other. Insult for insult. Jab for jab.

Carver's hands rose, taking possession of Nathaniel's shoulders, cruelly twisting him about so that their positions were reversed. Nathaniel's back collided against the pillar, causing a chuckle laced puff of air to edge smugly quirked lips. Anger lit Carver's eyes. Nathaniel never missed his target when he took the care to aim.

But the moment was short-lived.

Carver's composure returned, an impishness crackling along his features. "Anders certainly thinks so." Nathaniel wished he had never told Carver about Anders. Fingers dipped just inside the top of Nathaniel's waistband. The calloused body of an index finger drug against muscle and flesh before the younger warden's hand dove deeper, wrapping about Nathaniel's cock. The pad of a thumb brushed against the tip causing Nathaniel's breath to catch and Carver's smirk to broaden. Dark eyes focused upon grey. "Jealous?"

Before Nathaniel could respond, before he could strike out to slap the smugness from Carver's upturned lips, Carver dropped to his knees. What remained of Nathaniel's leg coverings were shoved down and those damnable fingers of Carver's were upon him, squeezing, playing in all those ways Nathaniel liked.

A shaky breath was exhaled slowly as he felt first Carver's tongue and then lips upon him. Their surroundings, the true purpose of the mission that brought them there, Carver's disappearance, none of it really mattered in that moment. All became lost within a sea of single and simple thoughts: _don't stop_, and _right there_. His hands knotted within the shaggy mop of hair atop Carver's head, guiding the man along his length, positioning him just so as hips rocked slowly and purposefully.

Stubble scraped against sensitive flesh, Carver's mouth shifting focus for a moment, drifting lower, licking and nipping along Nathaniel's balls.

It was an act of control, an act of rebellion.

Carver had a point to prove, Nathaniel could tell as much and he responded with a low moan and tightening of his grasp upon Carver's hair.

It was an order to continue.

Heat enveloped Nathaniel once more, Carver sucking and lapping, tongue and teeth scraping against the length of him as the bucking of his hips took on a more urgent rhythm. The sensation growing within his belly told him he would not last much longer.

He did not.

A hiss of a cry turned into something more hoarse, his release rocking his body. Only when the quaking slowed, when Nathaniel's breathing began to steady did Carver release his hold upon him and rise from the ground. Self-satisfaction smeared Carver's smile. "I knew you missed me."

Maker damn Nathaniel, but he had. He reached forward, taking Carver's face within his hands. "And once we get out of here, I'll show you just how much."


End file.
